1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer and, more particularly, to an accumulator type manual atomizer for atomizing a liquid such as perfume, cosmetic preparations, etc. This atomizer is similar to the atomizer disclosed in application Ser. No. 146,394, filed May 5, 1980, a continuation of which (Ser. No. 320,005) was filed on Nov. 10, 1981. Both of these cases have now been abandoned. A continuation-in-part (Ser. No. 347,499) of the Nov. 10, 1981 continuation (Ser. No. 320,005) is co-pending with this application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, atomizers of this type have been proposed, but with complicated constructions and a large number of parts. These disadvantages led to difficulties in assembly, and also increased the likelihood of failure in performance.